


The Haze Around Innocence

by disgruntledwing



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Consensual Underage Sex, Eating out, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Dick Grayson, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledwing/pseuds/disgruntledwing
Summary: Dick's gone clubbing in hopes of ridding himself of less than moral desires surrounding Damian, but he's about to find the surprise of his life.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	The Haze Around Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this is literally filth. The premise came to me in a dream last night and it just would not leave, so I wrote it down and tried to make it as coherent as I could. It's VERY underage, as in Damian is around 12, so please please please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable. My last fic he was 17 and so this is quite a jump. This features some pretty graphic sex and it's made obvious that Damian is as young as he is. This is your warning! 
> 
> I really want to play around the ideas of sex clubs more in the future, so this is just a small dabble in that. There's basically no real sensible plot and everything is centered around me trying to justify them getting to a point of sex in a sex club and THAT is harder than you'd think it is because Damian is so young lol. But that was what my brain came up with, and that is what I'm gonna force into fruition. It's basically just filth, so I can't say much. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it!! <3

\---

Dick rolled his shoulders restlessly. The beat pounded in his ears, the dark, strong scent of the club filled his nostrils, and he felt like he was going to get a headache. He was squished in a corner by the bar, sweat lining the back of his expensive dress shirt. Dick quickly learned that he really couldn’t look anywhere because then someone would catch his eye, someone _interested_ , and then he’d have to shake his head and awkwardly look away. Which was annoying, because he had finally come there to meet someone, it’s just...nothing felt right. It didn’t help that he couldn’t go two feet without some guy pressing against him or asking him if he wanted to leave right _then_ , because it was so obvious that he didn’t. He was new to the whole _maybe I could like guys too_ kind of thing, but he was trying to expose himself slowly, ease into it. With new men. Men he had never met before. Men that were safe, and easy, and it was _okay to love._ Wouldn’t land him in moral prison for fucking. 

_Why am I so picky? I came here to fuck a guy. Right?_ Dick frowned as he saw the gyrating bodies on the dance floor in front of him. There was sweat everywhere, and he was pretty sure he could see someone on their knees in the middle of a jerk off circle. He squinted his eyes, and... _yep. Looks like he is drowning in come._ Dick sighed, turning around to face the bar. 

“Scotch?” A large bearded man asked, his deep voice pinning Dick. “Oh, I suppose so. Thanks.” 

“This doesn’t look like your scene. Never seen you before. First time?” 

Dick blinked, resting on his forearms. “That obvious? Yeah. Just thought I’d come see what...what it’s like.” Dick finished weakly. A gruff laugh answered him, fainter when the man spun around and shoveled some ice in the glass. 

“You could probably have anyone you wanted in here. Seems like the only holdup is you.” The man smiled kindly, sliding the scotch over. Dick grasped it carefully, tilting it and watching it swirl almost enough to spill out. 

“Just got out of a relationship?” The man asked, leaning towards Dick himself. Looked like Dick had made a new friend, and while this friend might want to fuck him, he wasn’t pushy about it. 

“No. Just flings recently. Nothing like that.” _If only. What I would give to love one of my old flames and forget this whole business._

“You look very uncomfortable. Just women, I’m guessing? How do you know you like dudes?” 

_How do I know, indeed._ Dick felt the familiar drop in his stomach whenever his mind traveled _anywhere_ near that line of conversation. His chest constricted, his stomach crowding his throat, and he gripped the glass painfully. _Relax. He doesn’t know. Simple question._

“Recent instance I want to get out of my system. You know, maybe it’s nothing. I shouldn't be here, really, I should just go. Thanks for the scotch, and, uh, yeah.” Dick gestured awkwardly, throwing a fifty dollar bill on the table for the bartender. The large man’s eyes widened and he looked back up at Dick before voicing his thanks. 

_Okay, beeline to the door without any stops. Let’s go._ Dick stepped forward with his hands up, avoiding accidentally touching any asses or junk of dancers. One guy, Alec he had said his name was, that had particularly been interested, caught his movement from across the bar. Alec moved forward through the crowd, fine with touching any passing bodies, so he moved far quicker than Dick. _Oh, damn it._ Dick tried to angle his dress shoe between the man in front of him’s boots to push off harder and maybe just _maybe_ make his getaway. He wasn’t truly disturbed by anything he saw there, in the Bludhaven gay club, not at all. It felt so _wrong_ because nothing there aroused him, nothing banished the thoughts he had been trying to forget for the past several weeks. And _that_ bothered him. Because if this didn’t give him an outlet to focus on something _else,_ then what the actual fuck was he gonna do? 

“Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, where do you think you’re going?” Alec purred, striding up closer to Dick. Alec was a pale, lithe redhead, his angled face painted with thick eye make up. He wore a mesh shirt and a small black thong, with black boots. His red hair was a mess atop his head, and he looked young. He was technically attractive, Dick supposed, but as far as _little_ Dick went, Alec wasn’t going to work out. Dick found himself in a painful position mid getaway, long legs splayed out to try and power him through the mess of bodies, which now that he was halted, looked lewd. _Of course._

“Hey, Alec, right? Yeah, I’m actually leaving, unfortunately.” Dick laughed uncomfortably. As soon as he stilled completely, the masses pressed up against him, sweaty bodies pushing against him in the dark. 

“I thought I told you that you could call me _whatever_ you wanted, baby. I could be Alec, or Alexandra, or whatever you want. I got wigs in the back, I can spot a straightie a mile away, honey. I put one on and some heels, you won’t tell the difference. Except for one thing: I’m tighter than anything you’ve ever had.” Alec promised sultrily, sidling up to Dick.

“Oh, ah, yeah...that’s so…so _nice_. I’m gonna go though, actually, but thanks. Gotta go do some work, you know how it is.” Dick answered clumsily, renewing his efforts to keep going. The green exit was in sight, if he just put his head down and made a run for it, surely…

“Wait a second. Holy shit! _That’s_ what you reminded me of. I have an even better idea. I know _exactly_ who will wanna see you. He’s young, and he’s _gorgeous_. I absolutely despise him for it. He’ll turn any straightie gayer than me if you can believe it. You look like you’re just his type. He just watches, but I think you might be the one to change that.”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t know about that. I really should just get going. I don’t think he’ll work out for....tonight. Send him my best regards.” Dick said dismissively, taking a leap forward to avoid grinding against the man in front of him. 

“Nonsense. He must have the best damn genetics ever. No one really knows about him, since he’s pretty secretive. He’s the pickiest son of a bitch I’ve ever met, but I can tell you’re exactly what he’s looking for. That’s why I can’t let you go without meeting him. He’s pretty obvious about his type, honestly, for such a little prick. Oh - don’t worry! He’s actually a sweetie. Let me just let you meet him. I swear, if you don’t wanna fuck him, you’re not gay, darling. Come along, love.” Alec said in a sing-song voice, pulling Dick’s outstretched hand close. _Jesus Christ. Does he shut up? Can I for sure not knock this guy out? There are a lot of people here. Maybe I’ll ditch him when we are alone._ That’s what Dick told himself, but a _part_ of him was excited that he was going to see something new. Someone else that wasn’t out on selection, someone _gorgeous_ and _young,_ because he so desperately wanted something to work, something to replace those horrible ideas in his head. And that was as good of a match he could get that were not an _appalling_ reflection of his morals. Those _terrible_ , absolutely _vile_ , thoughts that just plagued him every night, that poked and prodded at him every time he made a moral decision. That reared its ugly, but oh so _beautiful_ head - _No. No, no, no. Don’t think about it._

Dick let himself be pulled by Alec, ignoring how as he got dragged through the masses, a _lot_ of stray hands found their way to caressing his biceps or his ass, and his irritation came back. He was not a sex _god,_ but it was like he couldn’t step at all without someone tripping over themselves to try and catch his eye. It wasn’t anything new - he had been the “pretty boy” since his Robin days, but it became irritating quickly. Dick did tend to appreciate the spotlight more than his brothers, but not nearly as much as the spotlight demanded him to be in it. And the spotlight pretty damn often demanded he be naked.

A particular earnest dark hand thrust out to feel up his thigh and barely brush up his soft cock, and Dick whirled around, ready to snap at whoever it was, but Alec pulled him harder forward. 

“Don’t touch the merchandise, Kurt, I swear to God I knew it was you. _And_ you fucking owe me my green collar set I loaned you! Don’t think I forgot. I’ll be back in ten minutes, and you better have it right here. And this time _clean!_ ” Alec snapped over his shoulder, without breaking stride. Dick glanced back at a very alarmed Kurt, and Dick knew that either that loaned green collar set was not there, or not clean. Kurt brightened when he saw Dick looking at him, but Dick frowned, glaring back, remembering why they even had to talk to Kurt. 

The muted lights swirled above, and as they passed the edge of the bar, the large bartender now small in the background, Dick noticed they were headed to one of the set of private rooms around the curve. As they entered the farthest one, there was immediately a set of stairs past the curtains. Dick followed Alec up the stairs. The room opened up into a giant platform, and Dick choked in surprise, seeing the graphic scene before him. He saw a pair of men vigorously fucking, the dom a large, dark haired grunting form covering the significantly smaller moaning sub. Alec padded ahead, hips swaying, and he leaned up to the higher seating area, where Dick couldn’t see the lone figure Alec was talking with in low whispers. 

Dick was starting to really regret coming back with Alec - this room didn’t really seem like it would house the man that was going to save Dick from wanting to punish himself for the rest of eternity. He looked around the room, past the rough sex in front of him, and looked up at the white panels that lined up the large room. Pink neon lights illuminated the white panels, and Dick finally noticed the stripper pole. This was a personal sex room, and it looked like it was suited for several viewers. Dick turned, hands clasped behind his back, now curious as to who Alec was talking to and perhaps if he hoped hard enough, they would be the one to save him from his predicament. 

“ _Why are you all quiet all of a sudden? You’re so damn ungrateful. I did not need to bring him to you. I could have just tried to keep him all to myself. Sue me for trying to finally get you some goddamn dick.”_ Alec whispered irritably up to the platform. Dick noticed there were several sketch pads on a table in front of the figure. Dick squinted, trying to make out what was on them. Dick’s eyebrows jumped - they were drawings of rough sex and male anatomy, notes all around. The sketches looked surprisingly clinical for such intense images, and something in the back of Dick’s mind whispered to him that the art was familiar. But why? Dick couldn’t for the life of him think about who exactly it reminded him of, since this context was so odd. Dick gave up, instead squinting to try and make out the figure. Whoever the figure was, he was _short._ He was standing mostly in the shadows, and Dick felt exasperated. He was wasting his time here. What was he thinking? 

The bottom half of the figure looked struck stiff, like he was turned to stone. Suddenly, the figure emerged slowly from the shadows, almost robotically, and it reminded Dick of the way...of the way Damian walked, all stiff and exact. He shook his head - _that was exactly the kind of stuff he came to not think about._ Dick straightened, instead focusing on how if this stranger reminded him at all of...well, _Damian_ , then it would be all that easier to fuck this guy and get it out of his system, right? Dick was positive that’s how it worked. _Right._

Damian stepped forward, dark dress shoes, charcoal slacks, and the same black turtleneck. He looked rarely speechless, his emerald eyes wide in shock. His jaw was slack, and dark lips that were normally in a thin line were uncharacteristically expressive. 

Dick stared, his eyes seeing but also _not_ really seeing in front of him. He stopped breathing, his heart thudding the only sign he was alive. Damian Wayne, his _little_ brother - his _twelve year old brother_ , was staring up at him. At a gay sex club. In a private room. For sex. That he was brought to, also for sex. With Damian. Dick could have passed out, every part of his body reacting instantly to make up for lost time. His stomach surged and his skin stung, the back of his eyes prickling painfully. The _very_ same reason why he was in this stupid club, the very same _cause_ for him to need a sexual outlet, was standing right there in front of him. Because it was only weeks ago when he had last been to the manor, when he had last hung out with Damian, and _felt_ it for the first time. Saw Damian do the simplest things, like lick his lips after he downed water after training, or how his soft skin showed when his shirt rode up when he reached for a novel. Saw him do those things, things that he had seen Damian do a million times, but they left him feeling...aroused. Like he was getting to watch something forbidden, and maybe all of a sudden he was, because that was not how older brothers should feel. They did not watch their younger brother do anything and everything - they didn’t get hard looking at a _child._ He felt predatory, wanting to pin Damian and take take take. Suddenly, Dick had been plagued with that needling thoughts of: _what would he look like, on my cock? What would he look like on his knees, his small lips stretched wide trying to take me in?_ As soon as Dick had that conscious thought, he had left quickly, and had avoided all real contact since. Bludhaven kept him busy enough, it wasn’t entirely out of the realm of possibility to just be too occupied. And that was the last time he had seen Damian. In the flesh. But not in his dreams, or thoughts, which ate at Dick at night when he burned to just stop feeling that way - that dirty _wrong_ way. And so he had decided that it was a weird twisted form of his mind telling him he was actually also interested in men, and _hey, let’s get on it!_ and _you just imagined fucking your twelve year old brother just because you are so horny for men in general!_ It sounded pretty nice in his head. So he had researched local gay clubs, and decided that he needed something to change. But those pretty ideas were obliterated in the wake of Damian’s presence, which made Dick’s pulse speed and his pants become tighter despite his fear. 

“Ri - Richard?” Damian attempted, his voice higher than normal. 

_Oh my fucking God._ “Damian. Why are _you_ here?” Dick tried, hoping that if he made his voice hard and commanding, they could get past the little details, like what was _he_ doing there, or why he had seen Damian for ten seconds and already his cock was more interested than it had been for the hundreds of bodies he had seen that night. 

“You two _know_ each other? Ho- ” Alec exclaimed, but he was interrupted by Damian’s scoff. 

“ _Me?_ What are _you_ doing here? I’ve never seen you here.” Damian said piercingly, and Dick gaped disbelievingly. Did Damian even _hear_ himself? Alec looked awkward, and he turned around to shoo the couple having sex just feet away out. He pushed hard at the dom, hissing at him and pointing at the exit sign. The couple grunted irritably, but once out of the throes of passion, could sense the tense atmosphere and slowly shuffled out. 

“Never seen - ? You are _fucking twelve years old._ This is a _gay sex club_. How long have you been here?!” Dick asked, horrified. 

Alec’s eyebrows jumped, and he looked uncomfortable. “Wait, you said you were seventeen. I thought you were just super fucking short, like maybe you had a condition or whatever. Which is fine! My cousin’s kid is a little person, and I think she is the cutest thing in the world. But, fucking shit, twelve! Fuck!” Alec yelled out, hands going up to tear at his hair. Damian screamed in frustration, balling his fists. Damian’s small frame warped in fury and he puffed out his chest, advancing onto Alec. 

“I am _NOT_ little! I am growing at a perfectly fine rate, and I am practically an adult already! On all planes except physical, I am an _adult._ You would shit yourself if you’ve seen even a fraction of the things I have. You have no idea how mature I am. I am _exceptionally_ mature.” Damian hissed, jabbing a finger at Alec. Alec looked down unimpressed, and grimaced. 

“Jesus Christ, little dude. I don’t know.” Alec turned to Dick defensively. “Look, I swear I just thought he was an incredibly tiny seventeen year old. He said he’d be eighteen this August and it would be fine...He talks like he’s super old, and...jeez. I’m twenty-three myself, and he’s paying for my college tuition for helping him out. I swear I didn’t know! I’m just gonna..gonna go and let you two...talk.” Alec stuttered, backing up and looking fearfully at Dick. 

_Helping him out? What the fuck does that mean?_ Just as Alec stumbled back to leave, Alec caught his reflection in one of the white panels. He looked unhinged, his eyes chips of blue fire, his shoulders broad and foreboding. Damian looked scared but angry, his small form ramrod straight and chest puffed out. 

“What the _fuck_ does he mean, helping you out?” Dick ground out. Damian’s eyes flashed, and he looked livid. 

“You don’t know anything! You don’t even care! You just judge me before you know anything. It doesn’t even matter what I say - you’re just going to tell Father and ruin my life _more!_ ” 

Dick held the bridge of his nose, desperate not to lose it like he so wanted to. “ _Answer my question, Damian._ What have you _done_ here?” Dick felt like his entire body was suspended in free fall, and if Damian said that another man had _touched_ him, or _kissed_ him, or _fucked_ him, Dick was going to snap and fall. He would kill those men, for _fucking a twelve year old_ , when _he was the one who sho -_

“You think so _little_ of me, Grayson. Of course, I didn’t fucking touch anyone. No one touched me. I would have gutted them and shoved it down their throat. I came here to watch. To learn. Never to do anything. I made that perfectly clear.” Damian said quietly, the smallest tremor in his voice. He looked indignant, face hard, and Dick felt his chest unravel. _No one touched him. He didn’t fuck anyone._ But why -? Why was he _watching?_

“Watching? For _what?_ Why? This is illegal on so many fucking levels. Why are you _here_ ? _Answer me!_ ” 

“Because...because I-. Because I need to be….I can’t disappoint. I need to be exceptional. I _should_ be exceptional if I want to make it work.” Damian whispered, face crumpling. 

“For who? What? I don’t understand anything you’re saying. Disappoint _who_?” Dick growled, not sure he was able to hear about whoever Damian wanted to impress. 

“ _You!_ You, you fucking asshole. I’ve been watching and learning for the entirety of a month to learn how to be enough to please you. What I would do to _show_ you that I can do it! That I could make it good, no, _perfect_ , for you. Because I’ve loved you for two fucking years! _There_ , you goddamn jerk.” Damian snarled, storming away into a small side room. 

_Me?_ Dick choked, lurching back. Thoughts of Damian watching and studying sex, learning how exactly he should act to impress Dick, pining for Dick, swirled in Dick’s mind, and his cock stiffened painfully. Damian wanted to fuck him. Damian wanted to fuck _him._ Dick felt giddy, like he had never been more relieved in his whole life. What would he have done if Damian had wanted to fuck someone else? Some other guy, getting to defile his boy? Dick almost grinned, he felt so _happy,_ like he had everything at his fingertips. He stepped forward to follow after Damian, before it finally really hit him. What was he thinking? Was he actually insane? It didn’t matter if Damian wanted him. Damian was his goddamn brother. His very little brother, at barely twelve years old. Dick felt ill, because the proof that he had felt over the moon just seconds prior, was so absolutely damning that he shouldn’t be anywhere near Damian. He was essentially a predator. Had probably groomed Damian if Damian wanted him back. Why would he want him back otherwise? Dick was his much older brother and semi-father figure in one, and if that didn’t make it even worse, Dick didn’t know how he could possibly earn a trip to hell faster. It didn’t matter what Damian thought. He was a child. He couldn’t consent, and it was just wrong. _I need to stop this right now. Right now. I need to leave him alone after tonight, and never let anything ever happen._ Dick knew it was the right thing. And usually, the right thing felt good to him. Felt, well, _right._ But this made Dick feel like every step he was taking closer to Damian his heart was splintering, because he knew that it would ruin everything between them, the line he was about to cut. 

Dick breathed out painfully, sliding into the dark sideroom. He squinted, looking for Damian. The poorly-lit room was bathed in a dark green light, the walls small and suffocating, and Dick realized it was more like a storage room than anything. More sketchpads were open on the small desk in front of him, and random sexual objects circled the paper. As soon as he slipped in, Damian jumped on him from the right, little arms tightening around Dick’s neck, and Dick tumbled back with the unexpected weight. Dick’s large hand instinctively reached up to Damian’s back, stabilizing him, while his other leaned against the wall so they didn’t fall. 

“Damian, wha -”

“Shut up. _Just shut up._ I know I can do it. Just let me.” Damian said huskily, smaller head ducking forward to lick at Dick’s earlobe. His tongue sent a shock right down to Dick’s cock, and his stomach tightened excitedly. 

“ _No._ Damian. Get off me right now or I will make you.” Dick said stonily, eyes closed trying to reign in his betraying body. 

“Make me? I think I would like that more. Besides, it feels like you’re interested. I _knew_ it. We are meant to be, beloved. I prayed and prayed, and I’m right. You want me _back._ ” Damian hissed, small ass grounding down on Dick’s erection. His legs locked around Dick’s middle, leverage to push harder down. Dick’s nostrils flared, biting his tongue hard enough to bleed to prevent a groan from slipping out. Large arms that dwarfed Damian’s shot up, grabbing Damian roughly and pushing him against the small table. Dick snarled angrily, wanting nothing more to punish this insolent child in front of him. 

“ _Do not touch me._ We are not doing this. Ever. It’s wrong. You know that. I’m taking you back to the manor. You’re not ever coming back to this club or anything like it. I’ll make sure of it.” Dick said roughly, arms tightening around Damian’s smaller body. His cock twitched as he took in how easily he could hold Damian down, how truly small he was compared to Dick. He loosened his grip quickly, horrified. Damian grinned, slithering down the table and onto his knees. He looked up at Dick dangerously, small brown fingers racing up to unzip Dick’s slacks. Before Dick could breathe his protest, Damian had Dick’s pants unzipped and his black boxers visible. Damian’s pupils dilated, and the rush of hot air from Damian’s mouth on Dick’s cock made him hiss. Dick’s mind was thrust into chaos, every which way his brain was divided in what he _should_ do and what he _needed_ to do. Just when he made up his mind to tear himself away, Damian leaned forward, taking in Dick’s bulge reverently. His mouth was obscenely wide just trying to get as much as he could get in his mouth, pretty eyelashes over pupils blown against dark jade eyes, his face already flushed. Dick groaned, eyes rolling back, because no matter how many times his mind had wanted to think about this very scenario, he had never let himself even fantasize. It felt _incredible_ , already better than anything he had ever done. The knowledge that Damian just needed to suck his cock, looked like he was made to do it, was overwhelming. 

“I know every single way to make it better for you. I trained myself to not have a gag reflex. I have practiced every night for this very moment.” Damian said throatily, pulling back from sucking at Dick’s bulge. Damian’s hands ran up to pull Dick’s boxers down, tugging hard against his cock, watching it jump out proudly. Dick’s knuckles were white against the table, his eyes burning looking down at Damian pressed up against the cabinet so snugly, his cock crowding the boy. 

Damian’s eyes rounded as he finally took in Dick’s cock in its entirety. It was perfect evidence of why this was so wrong, because Dick’s formidable cock, harder than he had ever been, was huge next to Damian. It was too big, too adult, a cognitive dissonance to see small, young Damian look so hungrily up at Dick’s leaking cock. That wasn’t for him - this world he should barely even know about. But that’s why it was so _hot_ , why it made Dick’s pulse thunder and his cock spurt out more pre-come. Why he was going to fuck this boy and there was not a thing in the world that could stop him. 

“Can’t back out now. This is what you asked for. Impress me.” Dick said, voice turning dark. 

Damian shuddered, and nodded fervently. Dick guided his cock towards Damian’s lips, mesmerized by how it just didn’t look like it would fit. Damian opened his mouth eagerly, lips spread wide to hold Dick’s cock in. From the way Damian shifted, Dick could tell his jaw already hurt, being so stretched wide. Damian surged forward, Dick’s cock hitting the back of his throat far sooner than it should, and he bobbed his head fast. Spit spilled out everywhere, hitting Dick’s expensive dress shoes. Damian narrowed his eyes in concentration, opening his throat more for Dick’s cock to slide even deeper in. The kid really did not have a gag reflex, and Dick wasn’t sure he had fucked anything tighter in his life, and this wasn’t even Damian’s ass. He began thrusting himself, his breath coming out on hot, short bursts. Dick’s cock looked like it was disappearing out of thin air, the way it was so big over Damian’s small face. _I want to see your eyes._ Dick grabbed Damian’s spiky hair, viciously tugging him up so he could look at those lust-filled emeralds. Damian choked, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes, as the quick movement shoved Dick’s cock deeper down his throat. But Damian looked up devotedly, emeralds glistening, and Dick could tell he was trying even harder to make up for coughing, for letting Dick’s cock spill out for one second. 

“Pretty eyes, you’re so _pretty,_ baby. Suck my cock like you’ll die for it. I wanna see it lodged in your ass. Can you do that for me, little prince? Can you fit me?” Dick asked wildly, eyes blazing. 

Damian surged forward on Dick’s cock, tongue teasing the underside wetly, his shining eyes looking up at Dick. He pulled back with a pop, his face flushed a deep red. “Yes, please. _Yes._ ” Damian begged hoarsely, spit and pre-come smeared all over his face. 

“Good boy.” Dick said, dragging Damian up roughly by his shoulders and placing him on the table. Dick crowded Damian, who looked up so eagerly that Dick felt breathless. He let himself touch the boy, hands roaming and squeezing, ducking under clothes to finally feel that soft skin. Dick barely pulled Damian’s turtleneck before Damian snapped into action and ripped it off himself, leaning down to slide off his slacks. Dick blinked, taken aback, at how truly _earnest_ this boy was, how truly he wanted to be perfect for Dick to use. 

Damian naked he had seen briefly in the Cave showers after patrol, but that was nothing compared to what he saw in front of him. Dark skin was soft and warm, lightly marred by scars, the graceful swell of muscles all over his little warrior’s body. Damian’s cock was small and slender, the most potent evidence he could have of how truly _young_ Damian was, but it was so pure and innocent that it made Dick’s cock jump. Damian was flushed, seemingly awkward because now he didn’t have a thing to do other than just let Dick gaze at him. 

“I know I’m young, but it doesn’t matter. I am as devoted to you as I could be. I _know_ I can please you, beloved.” Damian promised quietly, his little hands fumbling. 

“I know you can. You don’t even need to try. You just do, darling.” Dick leaned forward, kissing Damian for the first time. Damian was surprised, but quickly pushed forward into the kiss. Dick smiled into it, amused at how truly inexperienced Damian was at kissing. Did he only think that Dick would fuck him and never kiss him? Damian moved his mouth clumsily, Dick pushing in with his tongue to taste. He could taste himself and Damian’s spit, the warm addicting taste of _Damian,_ that he had only tasted briefly before if they had ever shared a drink. Dick lost himself in the kiss, getting rougher and rougher, ravaging Damian’s open mouth. Damian moaned out around the kiss, and it replayed in Dick’s head again and again. He wanted to hear it again, wanted to be surrounded in Damian’s moans, wanted to rip it from him and finish to Damian’s screams. 

Dick pulled back, lips open and puffy. Damian’s dark lips looked bruised and red, and he looked dazed back at the older man. Dick couldn’t wait, he needed to be in Damian _now._

“Hands and knees. I’m gonna eat you out and then I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you. Gonna make you scream.” Dick rumbled, flipping Damian easily. Damian looked stunned, and Dick had a hunch that he had never thought about getting eaten out. Dick looked down at Damian’s small ass, and the way Damian shifted nervously in front of him. Dick pulled Damian’s cheeks wide, zeroing in on the dusty pink hole. Dick exhaled slowly, breathing hot air out onto the exposed hole. Damian whimpered, shifting again. Dick gripped Damian’s ankles tightly. “No moving.” Dick reprimanded. 

_Jesus Christ. I’m gonna ruin you._ Dick glanced down at his heavy cock, and back up to Damian’s ass. _Fuck. This is gonna be difficult. I don’t even know if it’ll fit._ Dick leaned down, tongue out, and lapped up to Damian’s hole from his small balls. Damian cried out, but stayed perfectly still. Dick licked around his hole, pushing out as much spit as he could. Swirling his tongue around while little noises ripped out of Damian, Dick sucked lewdly, the obscene sounds filling the small storage room. Dick slid his fingers over the boy’s back and pushed insistently at Damian’s mouth, who sucked them greedily. Once Dick felt like that was good as he was gonna get, he pulled his wet fingers back, pushing them forcefully into Damian. Damian grunted, but Dick could tell this feeling was not completely new. _Perfect._ Dick sped up with his two fingers that looked like they themselves already were splitting Damian open. Damian’s moans filled the air, and Dick couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Take it, little prince. I wanna hear everything.” Dick gritted out, pulling his fingers out and lining his painfully hard cock with Damian’s twitching hole. Dick pushed forward, the ring of muscle just too small even with Damian’s obvious attempts to override his body and open up. Dick placed his large hands on Damian’s narrow hips, his hands dwarfing Damian’s ass. Pulling Damian back while he thrusted forward, Dick finally breached Damian with a moan. Damian cried out, in pleasure and pain. Dick’s mind reeled; _this_ was the tightest heat surely, with Damian’s hot walls clamping hard down on Dick’s cock and he wasn’t even fully in. Damian’s walls pulled him in and tried to push him out, Damian’s struggle to override his body’s alarm at being penetrated with something so big. _Fuck._ Dick could come right there, if he let himself look down long enough. His cock was truly splitting Damian open, his legs spread wide to give Dick access at all. 

“Never practiced with something so big? I’m gonna split you in half.” Dick gasped out. 

“ _N - o_ . No, not this bi- big. Didn’t know you were so hu-ge.” Damian panted out, sweat lining his back. He was focusing hard, eyes shut in focus. Dick knew that if he was gonna do anything _more_ right, because truly at this point, he couldn’t do anything _right_ , then he should slow down and let Damian completely adjust or just pull out. But he _couldn’t._ He didn’t want to, didn’t want to leave this heat. He wanted to _move_ , to thrust deep again and again, feel like his cock was gonna spear Damian up to his guts and he would scream for more. 

Dick held tighter on Damian’s hips, already leaving bruises, and he thrusted powerfully forward without any warning. Damian screamed, his throat raw, while Dick pushed him down and thrust wildly, pounding into him. Dick grunted excitedly, it felt so unbelievably hot and tight - it was such a rush to have his stubborn partner completely dominated. He angled his hips deeper, and suddenly Damian moaned out louder than he had yet, and Dick felt like he was a big monster, just fucking into Damian and ruining him. 

“Pl -please. More. Fuck m- me.” Damian whined, hips pushing back to meet Dick thrust for thrust. Dick pulled into him even harder, carving himself in Damian’s tight channel. His left hand came up to tug at Damian’s hair making him arch his back. The tug seemed to jolt Damian out of his stupor, and he arched impossibly tight, pushing his ass up higher. He pulled Dick in every thrust, and Dick grit his teeth; this was Damian putting all his “training” to use. He opened himself to be the most usable sleeve Dick could have, legs spread and open, body pulling him in, _begging_ for him to stay. 

“You’re _mine._ My little cocksleeve. Wanting my cock so bad you thought of every way to try and impress me. Little slut. _My_ little slut.” Dick said roughly. Damian’s eyes rolled back and he keened loudly. 

“I’m just your little slut _,_ beloved _._ It’s all I want, all I think about. Please, _harder,_ I’m gonna come, Dick,” Damian whimpered, voice high. Dick placed both his hands around Damian’s neck tightly, pounding madly into his ass. He saw Damian’s stomach tighten, the telling ripple of muscles, and Damian screamed out Dick’s name. His small cock spurted out thin ropes of come, coating his stomach and his small hands. Dick titled his hips, wanting to fill Damian up. He held Damian up higher, his body arced shakily on the table. Damian’s head lolled, and Dick saw that Damian was out cold, long eyelashes fluttering listlessly. _I’m gonna make you come again. Then I’ll let you be done._ Dick slid his hand over Damian’s stomach, spreading his warm come and concentrating on if he could feel what he was hoping for. Dick grunted, head falling in between Damian’s shoulder blades, but then he thrust particularly deep and he _felt_ it. Felt his cock push Damian’s stomach out just enough to notice, and he panted, feeling excited. He thought about how Damian was so much younger, so _little_ , that Dick’s thick cock was pushing so deep into this smaller frame. Dick kissed up Damian’s back, and Damian promptly came back, inhaling deeply and moaning out when Dick thrusted again. His head rolled back, and he looked intensely at Dick moaning out over his shoulder. Damian’s eyes gleamed, and he licked his lips, leaning over to kiss Dick but Dick’s demand interrupted his movements. 

“Look.” Dick ordered gruffly, nodding down. Damian looked down as best as he could between Dick’s rough thrusts, and then he saw Dick’s large hand covering his stomach, cradling the small bulge that happened every time Dick thrusted deep. Damian inhaled sharply, gasping, transfixed. Dick knew he must feel so _full,_ and with that proof that this was _too much,_ Dick was just too big, Damian too young, he started coming with a grunt. He pounded through it, obsessed with the way Damian’s moans took off again. The second Dick’s cock started pulsing out his hot seed, Damian screamed out hoarsely, flexing to try and clamp down on Dick’s cock. _I’ll give you everything, greedy slut._

Dick rode his orgasm out, chanting Damian’s name in the crook of his neck, and Damian whined with the foreign hot feeling of being so undeniably full, his stomach contracting madly. He came weakly, barely any come spilling out, and it _hurt_ to be so overstimulated but he didn’t care. 

Draped over Damian’s form, Dick felt his cock twitch once more before finishing. Damian sighed happily, his legs twisting back to wrap around Dick’s shaking thighs. 

“I told you, Richard. I told you that I could prove it to you.” Damian rasped arrogantly. Dick rolled his eyes, and hummed in response, laying his head on Damian’s back. _Yes, you most certainly did. Fuck._ Dick shut his eyes, waiting for the horrible facts of reality to settle again. Damian grunted, pushing Dick back and holding up his front with his arms. Twisting to face Dick, Damian laid on his back. The movement made them both moan out, Damian twisting around Dick’s spent cock. 

“I know what you’re thinking. Stop. This _will_ change everything. You can’t go back. You’ve taken me. _Finally._ ” Damian continued fiercely. “It was only a matter of time. I was intending on ambushing you soon, anyways. You only advanced the inevitable, my love.” 

“Hmph. The inevitable…” Dick tried slowly. He didn’t really know what he should say. That was a lie. He _did_ know what he should say, but he didn’t want to. He felt a deep pit of fear in his stomach, at the mental reconstruction of what he should do. He should recoil in disgust, take Damian home, probably never see him again, get years of therapy concentrated into one session, or maybe just admit himself into Arkham. Instead, Dick wanted to stay there with Damian’s warm small frame underneath him, pulling him close, needing him. He wanted to rest his head on Damian’s chest, feel his small heart thud, know that it beat just for him. 

You were supposed to follow your heart in life. That’s what Dick had always tried to live by, and it hadn’t failed him in the past. But this time, his heart led him to wanting Damian Wayne - his little brother and former partner. This beautiful, angry, devoted soul that shouldn't love him like that, shouldn’t want to fuck him, shouldn’t want to _learn_ sex just to try and convince him he can do it. That he’s worth it, or enough. _Enough._ That word seemed permanently tied to Damian. He just wanted to be _enough,_ and Dick knew he could devastate this boy with any hint of rejection, not to mention shattering his heart. 

Dick tilted his head, balancing his chin on Damian’s chest and looking up at the boy. Damian looked grumpy that Dick hadn’t given a more assuring answer. _Oops._ “Wait a second. Why were _you_ here? You know why I was here. Why the fuck did you come here?” Damian demanded angrily, sitting up. 

Dick sighed, brushing his knuckles against Damian’s collar bones. “Because I had recently realized I wanted to fuck you. I wondered that maybe, if I fucked a guy, maybe one like you, that I’d get it out of my system and I could move on.” 

“You cou- couldn’t, right? You weren’t actually going to sleep with someone here, right?” Damian asked quickly. His emerald eyes were wide in panic, and Dick could feel his heart pound underneath him. _Fuck. Now or never._ Dick made up his mind. It was completely depraved, deplorable on all accounts, the most immoral thing he’d ever done. But it was _Damian._ It was _his_ Damian. 

“No, darling. I couldn’t. I got harder the second I saw you than I did all night, seeing hundreds and hundreds of guys. I’m not going anywhere. I mean, I’m still _in_ you. Does that give you any indication of how I feel about you?” Dick smiled, inching closer to Damian. The boy smiled shyly, his jade eyes happier than Dick had ever seen them. 

“True. I just - yeah. Okay.” Damian said hesitantly, something else on his tongue. _I know what you want._ Dick grinned, bringing his hands up to hold Damian’s head lovingly. Long fingers carded through Damian’s dark short hair. _My predictable, lovable, sensitive boy._

“I know what you’re thinking, in that beautiful head of yours. You’re thinking...he’s gonna leave me. He will change his mind, and realize how difficult this is. That you put your heart out on the line and I haven’t said it back. Am I right?” Dick asked softly. No matter how long his mind had trained him to not think about Damian, two years of loving this boy couldn’t ever leave him. But now he was _in_ love with this boy, had made that jump weeks ago. Couldn’t imagine anyone else that compared. 

Damian nodded slightly, eyes blinking furiously to keep tears back. He frowned, eyes going hard, and looked right over Dick’s shoulder. _My little soldier._

“You’re wrong. It _is_ difficult. And I’m not sure what we should do moving forward, in terms of if people know. But I didn’t spend the last several weeks wanting you for no reason. I didn’t fuck you today for no reason. Didn’t kiss you for no reason. I did all that, I _do_ all that _,_ all that because I love you. My beautiful little boy. I’m gonna _take_ you. Way before any of those other suitors come knocking on your door. You’re already mine. And I’m not letting go.” Dick said gently, fingers stroking Damian’s face. “Is that better?” 

Damian nodded, face falling into tears, and he lunged forward to hold onto Dick’s neck. Dick winced, the movement making his cock twitch, but he brought his arms around Damian tight. Damian didn’t audibly cry, but his ragged breathing made it obvious, and Dick pulled him close. “Not going anywhere, baby bat.” Dick knew that he truly couldn’t ever go back now, and while he knew it came with its fair share of complications, he couldn’t truly imagine not picking this now. Not when having Damian in his arms made the ache in his chest disappear entirely. 

Damian pulled back barely, forehead against Dick’s. He sniffled, blinking quickly to rid himself of any tears. His face was flushed in a deep crimson, ruined from rough sex and turbulent emotions. He looked down at Dick’s sweaty button up. “Yes. I’m glad we’re finally on the same page. I knew it in my heart. Just was waiting for you to realize, too.” Damian said finally. Dick laughed lightly, eyes crinkling. “Indeed. Well, now that you have me, I don’t want you anywhere near this place again. No need to be here any longer. I’ll bring you back to my place.” Damian brightened, a small smile making his face soft. 

“Excellent. I have a reliable alibi for Father, so we needn't worry. When I started coming here, I had told him that I was investing in knowledge as old as time itself, on an academic journey with my acquaintance, Alec. He suspected nothing.” 

“Oh, jeez. Only you would treat sex so academically. Don’t frown, I think it’s cute. I would have gone insane if I found out you had actually been with anyone. I much prefer your sketches and clinical shorthand. But that's good about Bruce. How did you even meet Alec?” 

“Impossible, I would never lay with anyone else. Disgusting suitors quickly learned not to even ask. I found Alec when I was researching online, actually. He was offering to teach what it meant to be a, how did he say it, a _good sub_. Naturally, I was interested, and I made a deal with him.” 

“You pay for his tuition and he lets you learn the world of sex even though you're underage. But you lied about how underage you are.” Dick said flatly. 

“I don’t see the problem. I needed to be _in_ person to be able to truly learn if I wanted to rid myself of inexperience, and well, the pornographic material online is hardly academi -” 

“Okay, okay. I see. No more talking. I was thinking _maybe_ ,” Dick smirked, starting to move his hips. His cock had started to harden again, lodged so deep in Damian, and another round or ten seemed like it was in the air. Instantly Damian’s face morphed into pleasure, and he whined out in surprise. “... _maybe_ we could spend the next twenty minutes doing something else, and then we go.”

“I do tend to like the way you think, Richard.” Damian said breathily, legs trying to lock onto Dick’s much larger hips. 

“I thought you might.” Dick ground out, hands going down to grip Damian’s narrow hips. He felt his still warm seed sloshing in Damian, Damian’s chants of his name quickly filling the air, and Dick snapped his hips forward. He truly had never been able to get so hard so quick before those several weeks prior at the manor, and now, Dick knew that wasn’t going to change. Already he felt that _blood in the water_ feeling, that feral madness that made him want to split Damian open again and again, made him know that truly, as much as he could hope he didn’t, he didn’t give a damn how wrong it was. Because it was _his_ little boy, _his_ Damian.

“Dick, _fuck_ me, harder.” Damian keened loudly, hands scrabbling to pull Dick down by his shirt. Damian’s small hands gripped Dick’s collar, breaking one of the buttons, and Dick’s neck jerked down. _As you wish, my little prince._ Dick thrust deeper, making the table shake and the room fill with Damian’s wanton moans. 

  
The dark storage room was hot and smelled of sex, completely secluded from the rest of the world. The sketchbooks Damian had that detailed exact ways to angle hips some such way, or ways to make sure the gag reflex was minimized, or ways to pull a cock in, make your lover _know_ you wanted them and deserved them, were strewn out on the table. Which was all good and well, but truly, unnecessary. Dick knew after all, who he was getting at the end of the day. That’s what he _wanted._ The devotion of Damian Wayne, not whatever technique he learned. The devotion of the most passionate person he’d ever met - a child, a _devoted_ child, and really, Dick hadn’t known anything else that tasted so forbidden. And that made it all the sweeter. 


End file.
